


Sherlollipops - Godparents

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [178]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Warstan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vermofftiss on tumblr said: More Sherlock and Baby Watson okay bye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Godparents

“Chances are her eyes will stay blue.”

“Yes, we –”

“And she’s very likely to stay blonde as well.”

“Yes, thank you, Sher –”

“However, her brain, ah, that’s the part that will change the most! It’s a fascinating process, watching them learn and grow!”

“Yes, and of course –”

Sherlock looked over at Mary. “You’ll do your best to compensate for any shortcomings from her father’s genes in that area, right?”

“OI! I’M RIGHT HERE!”

Mary laughed and cuddled Isabelle closer. “You know I will, Sherlock.” Then she kissed her outraged husband. “He’s just teasing, John.”

Sherlock looked puzzled, then nodded as Mary shot him a stern look. “Ah, yes, of course. Teasing.”

He pasted an insincere smile on his face that morphed into something very real as he returned his gaze to his newborn God-daughter. “She’ll have every advantage I – er, _we_ – can give her.”

“Including a God-mother who’ll be just as important to her as you are,” Mary said.

Sherlock’s brow furrowed. “Who have you picked?”

Just then the door opened. “Hi! Sorry I’m late, there was a last minute autopsy!”

Molly Hooper bustled into the room, a jaunty bunch of balloons waving over her head and proclaiming “It’s a Girl!” in varying shades of pink and yellow. In her arms was an enormous teddy bear - also pink - and a bouquet of flowers that rivaled the balloons in size and color.

Sherlock quickly found himself holding all three gifts as Molly thrust them into his arms and hurried over to the bed to coo over Isabelle. “Oh, isn’t she just darling! Look at that blonde hair and those eyes, so blue! You know she’ll probably stay that way – I mean, statistically speaking you’re both blonde with blue eyes and she’ll have to watch the sun, I mean when she’s older of course! Oh, sweetie, aren’t you just the most precious thing!”

John glanced over at Sherlock, who was looking rather stunned, still holding the vase of flowers, the pink bear and the balloons. His eyes, however, for the first time since joining John and Mary in the hospital room, weren’t on his God-daughter, but were instead on the enthusiastic young woman now holding her. John glanced at his wife and they shared a small, satisfied smile before he stood up and decided to take pity on his best mate. “Here, let me take those,” he said, grabbing the vase and setting it on the windowsill next to the other floral offerings they’d received. He then fastened the balloons to the latch for the window, but left Sherlock and the bear to fend for themselves.

Three months later, at their daughter’s Christening, the new parents were very happy indeed to notice how attentive Sherlock was not only to Isabelle, but to her God-mother…and how very, very happy Molly seemed. “I needn’t tell you you were right,” John whispered to Mary. “But I will anyway. You were right.”

“Mmm, I always am,” she whispered back, wrinkling her nose and grinning. “At least about things like this. I give them a week before they go public.”

“Hmm, looks like you were wrong this time!” John said with a laugh as Sherlock, still holding Isabelle, leaned over and kissed Molly. A proper, if rather chaste, kiss, on the lips and lingering a bit. Molly looked flustered but pleased and shot John and Mary an apologetic smile when it ended.

Sherlock, on the other hand, looked not at all abashed. Cuddling Isabelle close as he moved to join his friends, he said rather loudly, “How long do we have to wait, Molly, before we have one of our own?”

Even though she chastised him, John didn’t need to be a genius consulting detective to deduce that the pink flush to Molly’s cheeks wasn’t entirely from embarrassment!


End file.
